


I (Don't) Hate You

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [31]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I hate how much I care about you.”
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I (Don't) Hate You

“Pancakes.”

“Waffles.”

“Pancakes.”

“Waffles.”

“Boys,” Audrey interrupted, “Rock paper scissors or I'm making French toast.  _ One _ round.” She turned away to get the eggs and smiled when she heard Duke curse. Turning back around, the pleased look on Nathan’s face confirmed his victory. “Pancakes it is then.”

Duke glared at Nathan,  ** “I hate how much I care about you.” **

“Keep telling yourself that, Duke.” 

Duke opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Nathan leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. He ended up hiding his blush behind his mug while Audrey and Nathan just grinned.


End file.
